Kardynałowie Ondai
UWAGA - Ten artykuł nie jest skończony, zostanie dokończony kiedy autorowi wróci wena do pisania tego Fanonverse. Do dodania: Rozwinięcie, poprawki. Kardynałowie Ondai - międzygalaktyczna organizacja religijna wyznająca Boga Ondai. Jest to największy oraz najstarszy zorganizowany kult Ondai w całej Galaktyce - jego początki sięgają czasów daleko przed powstaniem Starej Republiki. Przez wiele, wiele lat pomimo bycia zaledwie kultem pomniejszej religii, wyjątkowo mało znacznej w szczególności w porównaniu z chociażby wiarą w Moc, Kardynałowie stali się ukrywającym się w cieniu, uzbrojonym aktorem niepaństwowym na arenie Galaktycznej. Posiadali do dyspozycji pokaźny arsenał ekskluzywnych dla ich armii egzotycznych i zaskakujących broni, gotowy bronić swojej wiary i podopiecznych posuwając się momentami do wyjątkowo nieetycznych praktyk, pomimo bycia u swego źródła kultem miłującym życie i płodność. W przeciwieństwie do większości religii które powstały z prymitywnych kultów, naukowcy stwierdzali że nie można jednoznacznie potwierdzić skąd konkretnie wzięli się Kardynałowie. Historia Pochodzenie kultu Ondai thumb|left|282px|Według popularnej teorii, Kardynałowie i sam Ondai, o ile istnieje, pochodzą z innego świata.Niektórzy teolodzy i historycy twierdzą że Kardynałowie, oraz sam Ondai (zakładając że ile istnieje) nie pochodzą ze znanego świata, a z innego wymiaru, a do galaktyki przybyli w czasach przed Starą Republiką. Ile w tym prawdy nie wie nikt, jedyne co w pełni wiadomo, to fakt że Kult Ondai był jedną z najstarszych religii w Galaktyce, ze zględu na to z czego rzekomo powstał, był on bowiem ewolucją jednej z pierwszych proto-religii większości cywilizacji - kultu płodności. Zwolennicy "teorii międzywymiarowej" pochodzenia kultu twierdzą że pierwsi wyznawcy Ondai zostali wysłani z innego wymiaru do różnych prymitywnych społeczeństw wyznających proste kulty - Kulty płodności i Bogini-Matki, które to istniały w pierwszych cywilizacjach Galaktyki, ale z czasem były bardzo szybko albo wypierane przez nowe religie, albo po prostu zapominane, ze względu na swoją prostotę i prymitywność. Według tej teorii, przybysze ci spowodowali że kilka cywilizacji, takich jak Selonianie czy Farghule kult płodności zaczynęli powoli przekształcać w kult Ondai - Boga płodności, który w zależności od cywilizacji stawał się w panteonie mniejszym lub większym bóstwem. Nie istnieje żadna "oficjalna" wersja historii powstania kultu, a sami Kardynałowie twierdzą że po prostu są - istnieje możliwość że sami ją zapomnieli.thumb|174px|Kardynałowie w czasach Przed-Rakatańskich, zaledwie jako prymitywny kult. Narodziny Kardynałów Ignorując kwestię tego skąd się wzięły, faktem jest to iż wkrótce większe kulty Ondai zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać i jednoczyć, tworząc powoli jedną religię która skutecznie eliminowała z wiary inne bóstwa swoich panteonów, skupiając się wyłącznie na wierze w Ondai. Ten moment wielu teologów, historyków i religioznawców uważa za właściwe narodziny Kardynałów jakich zna się dzisiaj. W czasach przed Starą Republiką kult Ondai nie był nigdy specjalnie zorganizowany, a większość informacji na temat jego historii przepadła i została zapomniana. Kardynałowie ukrywali jednak jakiekolwiek informacje na temat swojej działalności w skuteczny sposób, toteż historia ich działalności a zwłaszcza ich początków stała się wyjątkowo trudną w opisaniu. Wiadomo że na początku swojego istnienia zaczęli się powoli rozwijać technologicznie, tworząc korzystając z zapożyczonych planów konstrukcji swoje pierwsze własne prototypy broni, pojazdów i statków, twierdzili bowiem iż aby ochraniać swoją religię, muszą posiadać swoją armię. W tym okresie po raz pierwszy zakiełkowały ziarna wiary w opiekę nad rasami Manot, których to listę spisano w zwojach Taranga.thumb|266px|Nieskończone Imperium Rakata niemalże doprowadziło do wytępienia Kardynałów. Wygnanie przez Rakata Kiedy nastały czasy Nieskończonego Imperium Rakata, Kardynałowie Ondai zostali uznani przez nie za przeciwników ich religii. Spowodowało to iż Rakatańskie siły zaatakowały ówczesne siedziby Kardynałów, i zmusiły do ucieczki w miejsce gdzie mogli spokojnie dalej trwać w wierze. Pomimo istnienia świeżo powstałej Armii Kardynalskiej, Rakata zmietli Kardynałów niemalże kompletnie. Pozostali po czystkach i atakach członkowie kultu ewakuowali się w stronę Nieznanych Regionów i innych Galaktyk, gdzie to osiedlili się na stałe. Kardynałowie, zepchnięci do Nieznanych Regionów, i oddaleni od ras Manot długo odczuwali chęć zemsty na Nieskończonym Imperium Rakata, nie rozumiejąc ich nienawiści wobec nich, jednakże jakiekolwiek próby powrotu do Galaktyki zawsze kończyły się porażką i śmiercią. Kiedy Nieskończone Imperium upadło, Kardynałowie jednakże na nowo powrócili do reszty Galaktyki, ponownie osiedlając się w wielu jej miejscach. Czasy Starej RepublikI Kiedy to Kardynałowie powrócili na swoje dawne miejsce w erze Starej Republiki, stwierdzili iż muszą przejść w ukrycie. Pomimo tego zaczęli zdobywać uwagę na arenie Galaktycznej ratując rozumny gatunek kanoosterobiontów Rahai od istoty znanej jako Mnggal-Mnggal - zgodnie z nauczaniami swojej religii zdecydowali się wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń gatunkowi I sprowadzili na ich planetę Selonian, przeganiając w ten sposób Mnggal-Mnggal które to obawiało się owego gatunku, albowiem ich kwas żołądkowy był jedynym co usuwało je pernamentnie. Cały gatunek Rahai dzięki tej akcji zgodnie ze swoją kulturą obiecały Kultowi dozgonną wdzięczność, a następnie same przyjęły wiarę w Ondai i dały kultowi ogromny zastrzyk członków, liczony w milionach. Już w tych czasach ich kult liczył kilkanaście miliardów w całej Galaktyce, od Jądra aż po Zewnętrzne Rubieże, oraz Nieznane Regiony, znajdując wyznawców wszelkich ras i statusu, od ludzi aż po najmniej liczne rasy na odległych planetach. Kardynałowie w tym okresie oswoili też pół-rozumną rasę Matalao których zaczęli używać wraz z Rahai jako strażników, i którzy to wkrótce stali się wraz z Rahai jedną z dwóch ras podległych Kardynałom na wiele setek lat. Kult rozrastał się, rozprzestrzeniając się wszędzie, i pozostając w głównej mierze w ukryciu, nadal pamiętając czego próbowali dokonać Rakata. Z tego też powodu w tym okresie powołane zostały Skrzydła Bogów oraz Korpus Cordexium.thumb|left|Kardynalska baza na Geonosis, po kilku latach zniszczona przez Geonosian. Osiedlenie na ESR i w głębi Galaktyki Dwa tysiące lat przed Bitwą O Yavin Kardynałowie odkryli starożytną sztuczną planetę-stację ESR-E-22312 i przejęli nad nią kontrolę, przemieniając ją w swoją główną jawną bazę, a z czasem przez setki lat właściwa idea przemienienia stacji w sanktuarium narodziła się. Wkrótce ESR-E-22312 stało się jedną z głównych siedzib kultu. Podstawową zasadą Kardynałów jako nowych właścicieli stacji stało się to iż na stację przybywać mogły jedynie osoby które nie zamierzały planować mieszać jej w wojny. Stacja zasiedliła się wkrótce nie tylko Kardynałami, ale też i ogromnymi ilościami rozmaitych ras, nie tylko Manot. Kardynałowie najbardziej rozrastali się jako kult w Nieznanych Regionach, gdzie to ich religia sięgała coraz dalej i dalej. W tamtym okresie powstawało wiele baz Kardynałów, w wielu wypadkach jednak miejsce ich budowy okazywało się bezmyślne, i wiele z nich zostało zniszczonych przez Republikę, Sithów czy po prostu miejscowych. Incydent z Sese W 1968 BBY Kardynałowie skonstruowali niebezpieczny wirus Sese, jako tajną broń na wypadek gdyby kult zostałby zaatakowany przez wyjątkowo potężną armię. Obawy te powodowała w głównej mierze wojna Jedi z Sithami która odbywała się ciągle w Galaktyce od już kilku lat. Eksperyment odbył się na odległej planecie w Nieznanych Regionach. Wszyscy naukowcy pracujący nad eksperymentem zginęli, zaś Sese udało się wedrzeć na statek i wejść w stan Uśpienia gdzie spało przez całe milenium, niezauważone. Po incydencie z Sese 500 lat przed Bitwą o Yavin stworzyli oni zaawansowane istoty znane jako Straż Lakator które to rozstawili w najgłębszych czeluściach swoich świątyń aby odstraszały ciekawskich i w miarę sprawnie likwidowały intruzów. Wojny Klonów Podczas Wojen Klonów Kardynałowie w większości pozostawali w ukryciu, poza licznymi pomniejszymi akcjami gdzie to ochraniali cywili ras nad którymi to sprawowali ochronę, walcząc niejako zarówno z Separatystami jak i z Republiką. Osobny artykuł: Operacja Zaciemnienie W 19 BBY, Naukowcy Unii Technokratycznej ukradli od Kardynałów prototypowe kadzie tworzące superżołnierzy. Naukowcy użyli go na Nelvaanach podczas Bitwy o Nelvaan, tworząc z nich cyborgi. Anakin Skywalker jednak zniszczył prototypy, oraz zabił naukowców i uwolnił zmutowanych Nelvaan, zaprowadzając ich z powrotem do swoich wiosek. Kardynałowie stwierdzili iż Anakin jest geniuszem, albowiem sprawił iż Nelvaanie posiadają teraz dzięki parzeniu się z mutantami większe genetycznie szanse na przybieranie wagi. Galaktyczna Wojna Domowa Powrót Sese W końcu Sese przebudziło się i oszalało, planując zniszczyć ESR-E-E22312 aby zemścić się na Kardynałach. Przed dotarciem do stacji, statek został zlikwidowany przez siły Kardynałów, jednak jeden z droidów dostał się na jeden z ich statków, przejmując obecnego na pokładzie droida astromechanicznego, a wkrótce i cały statek, ruszając na Corellię aby przejąć ich droidy i zaatakować tam, gdzie Kardynałów zaboli bardziej - niszcząc Selonię. Po drodze statek przejęty przez Sese zaatakowała grupa piratów a następnie zawlokła na swoją małą stację. Stacja została całkowicie przejęta przez Sese w przeciągu kilku godzin i zaczęła zbliżać się w kierunku Selonii. Kardynałowie zniszczyli jednak stację, a same Sese zostało w wyniku eksplozji pozbawione zdolności replikacji i utknęło w jednym, jedynym droidzie BX który to w porę ewakuował się do kapsuły ratunkowej. Kardynałowie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą.thumb|left|290px|Kardynalska [[Gwardia Obronna.]] Później droid Sese został odnaleziony i zestrzelony przez oddział Imperialnych szturmowców. Zgodnie z zaleceniem Kardynałów, Imperium zostało poproszone o zbombardowanie dodatkowo włok Sese kilkukrotnie za pomocą czterech TIE/sa. Strefa zero została następnie zamrożona, zamknięta betonowym sarkofagiem i zalana piaskiem żeby przypominać naturalną wydmę. Bitwy Kardynalskie W tym samym roku, kiedy Rebelia przejęła Selonię i została przepędzona, Kardynałowie zdecydowali się na wszelki wypadek rozpocząć wytwarzanie dodatkowych statków Loat oraz wysłali anonimową informację do kilku Imperialnych dowódców na temat tego iż Rebelia może znowu wystawić łeb i przejąć Selonię, uderzając ze zdwojoną siłą. Informacja ta dotarła do kapitan Manutry. Ta uznała że sytuacja faktycznie może być poważna, powiadamiając Moffa który dowodził Pierwszą Bitwą o Selonię o przepowiedni. W tym samym roku doszło też do incydentu znanego jako Incydent na Dantooine w którym to Kardynalskie siły rozbiły niebezpieczną radykalną komórkę Rebeliantów którzy chcieli przerabiać Catharów na pseudo-cyborgi do walki z stacjonującymi na wyspie Szturmowcami. Wszyscy Rebelianci zostali brutalnie zamordowani za ich zbrodnie na Catharach. Osobny artykuł: [[Operacja Amnezja|Operacja Amnezja]] Tego samego roku Generał Skrzydeł Bogów Tarerekara stwierdził iż Kardynałom potrzebny jest inny model myśliwca obok Loat do walki z Rebeliantami na wypadek gdyby znowu planowali zaatakować Manot. Stwierdzono na podstawie pogłosek i długotrwałym szpiegowaniu pilotów Imperium iż dobrym wyjściem będzie ukradnięcie schematów nowego modelu TIE który miał powstać jedynie jako prototyp, a miał być wytrzymalszy od swojego poprzednika, toteż zdecydowano się zdobyć go z tajnej bazy Imperialnej w Operacji pod kryptonimem Amnezja. Minęły cztery lata i Kardynałowie przystąpili do Drugiej Bitwy o Selonię która istotnie się wydarzyła, używając statków Loat i nieznacznych sił lądowych aby zlikwidować siły Rebeliantów wraz z Imperium i Seloniańską armią. Sojusz z Laotai Po Bitwie o Yavin kiedy grupa piratów określana jako Laotai rozbiegła się po kosmosie, wiele jej członków wstąpiło w szeregi Kardynałów, później wchłonięto praktycznie wszystkie jej pozostałości dając Kardynałom ogromny zastrzyk sił. W czasie wojny z Yuuzhan-Vongami, wielokrotnie udawało im się likwidować małe zgrupowania statków które ze względu na swoją organiczną budowę miały problem z wieloma broniami Kardynałów, a także niszczyć kompletnie całe wrogie armie dzięki nowej broni. Podczas wojen z Yuuzhanami zdecydowali się także przywrócić Laotai, albowiem uznali iż potrzebują drugiej armii która jest w stanie wzmocnić ich wpływy, i tak oto postanowili przywrócić organizację piratów jako zależnego aktora niepaństwowego. Działanie i kultura Założenia Będąc wyznawcami religii polegającej na hedoniźmie, przyjemności i spokoju Kardynałowie nigdy nie wchodzili w otwarte wojny i działali w ukryciu, obserwując zdarzenia w Galaktyce z bezpiecznych miejsc i na ogół nie wtrącając się w nie, chyba że zagrażały one gatunkom wymienionym w Tarandze, ich gatunkom lub kultowi Ondai albo nawet - według ich - samemu Ondai.thumb|338px|Pałac-Świątynia Kardynałów na chłodnej planecie. Przez większość czasu toteż Kardynałowie na ogół skupiali się na modlitwach i innych praktykach religijnych, ochranianiu tajemnicy swojej wiary, wielbieniu Manot i zdobywania kolejnych stopni wtajemniczenia, oraz znacznie częściej na zwyczajnym wyznawaniu swojej religii jak reszta wyznawców Ondai, w głównej mierze bez żadnych większych różnic. Technologia Pomimo swojej religijnej otoczki, Kardynałowie byli zaskakująco bardzo zaawansowaną technologicznie grupą, tworzącą technologie takie jak komory klonujące zdolne do kopiowania midichlorianów czy niestandardowe pojazdy kroczące EG-1 Punisher. Kultura Kolory używane przez Kardynałów do dekoracji stanowiły różne odcienie fioletu, od ciemnych po jasne. Kolor fioletowy był bowiem ich symbolem i był bardzo często spotykany na flagach, sztandarach, tkaninach a także pojazdach. Kardynałowie byli grupą wyjątkowo multikulturową i wielogatunkową, łącząc w sobie wiele gatunków - przypuszczano że znajdują w niej przedstawiciele większości, jeżeli nie wszystkich gatunków Galaktyki, a nawet kilku spoza niej, przepastne arkana Kardynałów wspominają m.in. co najmniej jednym Kardynale-Yuuzhan Vongu, czy o Kardynałach Polydroxolach, jednakże i tak znaczną większość Kardynałów stanowili ludzie. Pomimo swojej różnorodności gatunkowej ubierają się zawsze w jednolite szaty z kapturem przykrywającym większość ich twarzy. Kiedy dochodzi do walki, Kardynałowie znani są z swojego charakterystycznego okrzyku bojowego, "Marana Iera Shicuo" skrócanego często do samego pierwszego członu "Marana" który pochodzi z nieznanego, prawdopodobnie wymarłego języka. Inne warianty tego okrzyku bojowego to "Marana Shi Scherno" czy "Iera Shicuo". Rangi Kardynałów 700px|left *'Nowicjusz/Nowicjuszka' - jest to określenie na nowo przybyłych Kardynałów, którzy nie zostali jeszcze Akolitami. Są oni często używani przez Kardynałów jako żołnierze, i stanowią procentowo największą ilość Kardynałów. Nie mają wpływu na kult i są jedynie zrzeszonymi z Kardynałami wyznawcami Ondai. Nie posiadają odznaczenia stopnia. *'Akolita/Akolitka' - są to Kardynałowie znajdujący się w grupie przez więcej niż rok i dokonujący decyzji w zakonie, ich głos jest brany pod uwagę. Uczestniczą w rozmaitych ceremoniach, często jako pomocnicy. *'Subdiakon/Subdiakonisa' - Subdiakonowie to jedynie okres "przejściowy" pomiędzy Akolitą a Diakonem, dawany na czas "okresu próbnego" aby sprawdzić czy Akolita jest zdolny do spełniania obowiązków Diakona. *'Diakon/Diakonisa' - są to Akolici awansowani przez swoje zasługi oraz głęboką wiarę i umiejętności - często też poprzez wrażliwość na Moc aby oddzielać ich od w większości nieposiadających Midichlorianów Akolitów. Są wyżej w hierarchii i mogą dowodzić Akolitami oraz Nowicjuszami. *'Archidiakon/Archidiakonisa' - Archidiakonów wybiera się spośród Diakonów i przekazuje się im pieczę nad poszczególnymi świątyniami Ondai, a także przypisanym do danej świątynii Diakonami, Akolitami i Nowicjuszami. *'Wysoki Kapłan/Wysoka Kapłanka' - Wysocy Kapłani to pierwsza ranga którą w wypadku osób wrażliwych na Moc wtajemnicza się w zaawansowane tajniki zarówno Jasnej jak i Ciemnej Stronę Mocy. *'Arcykapłan/Arcykapłanka' - Arcykapłani często przewyższają Sithów i Jedi swoimi umiejętnościami, są w zasadzie najwyższym stopniem który jest w stanie osiągnąć "normalna" osoba zaczynająca od rangi Nowicjusza. *'Neofita Ondai/Neofitka Ondai' - bardzo tajemnicza ranga, niemalże niedołączalna. Składają się na nich najbardziej uzdolnieni Kardynałowie, o bardzo wysokich ilościach Midichlorianów. Wiadomo o nich bardzo mało, poza tym że dowodzą pośrednio całą organizacją. Ponad Neofitami a poniżej nieokreślonej siły - z czego wiele uważa że takowej siły nie ma - organizacją dowodzą trzej Wieczni Przywódcy, grupa trzech przywódców - Generał Armii Kardynalskiej Kgot L'pa, Wielki Obserwator Korpusu Cordexium Koros Mulir i Generał Skrzydeł Bogów Tarerekara. Kardynałowie zwracają się do siebie "bracie/siostro", za wyjątkiem Wysokich Kapłanów wzwyż, do których to niższe rangi zwracają się "eminencjo". Do kobiet pod swoją opieką zawsze używają zwrotu "pani". thumb|left|256px|Akolita Kardynałów. Propaganda Kardynałowie używają intensywnej propagandy aby szerzyć swoje idee. Aby dotrzeć do kobiet znacznie bardziej nie używają w oficjalnej propagandzie żadnej negacji osób nieodpowiednich, jedynie twierdząc że kobiety które są uległe wobec Kardynałów są "grzeczne" i "dobre", podświadomie pobudzając psychologiczny impuls i poczucie akceptacji na zasadzie "chcesz być dobra - słuchaj się Kardynałów". Na podobnej zasadzie mężczyznom przekazywane są informacje na temat ochrony Manot i swoich samic. Pomimo tego iż grupa jest przeciwna ludzkiej supremacji, jednocześnie niejako ją stosuje - twierdzi bowiem iż niektóre gatunki nie-ludzkie jakimi są Manot wymagają ochrony i czci, niejako ustawiając samych siebie - procentowo bardzo dużo ludzi - jako "tych wyższych". W propagandzie Kardynalskiej jest to określane mianą "Całunu", czyli swego rodzaju przywileju. Propaganda Kardynałów przedstawia wstąpienie do ich szeregów jako coś pozwalającego osiągnąć wewnętrzny spokój i szczęście, oraz stanowiącego alternatywę dla Jedi dostępną także dla osób niewrażliwych na Moc. Kobiety Kardynałowie znani są z tego iż jako kult Ondai oraz płodności szanują i respektują kobiety, w szczególności te z ras Manot, uważając je za w wielu aspektach lepsze od mężczyzn oraz piękne, z czego u wielu Kardynałów w wyniku ich adipofilii dochodzi też do uwielbienia dla ich otyłości, oraz ogólnych aspektów związanych z wychowaniem dziecka, takich jak piersi czy macica, na których określenie Kardynałowie wymyślili wiele epitetów.thumb|[[Sheva Pala, Wielka Matriarchini.]] Wielkie Matriarchinie Kardynałowie posiadają możliwość nadawania kobietom tytułu Wielkich Matriarchini pozwalającego na rozmaite przywileje. Twórczość Mnogość Kardynałów uwielbia pisać poematy, pieśni oraz wiersze na temat swojego życia, religii oraz kobiet i ich ras. Budownictwo Styl budownictwa Styl budownictwa Kardynałów jest bardzo spójny - o kolorze szarym i czarnym z fioletowymi akcentami, posiadający ogromne ilości łuków, arkad, podcieni, konsoli oraz innych detali architektonicznych, na ogół zakończonych ostrymi szpicami. W miarę możliwości w Kardynalskich budynkach znajduje się co najmniej jedna komora lecznicza, najczęściej przenośna. Na ogół komory umieszcza się we wnętrzach budynków w specjalnych pomieszczeniach, czasami jednak znajdują się one na zewnątrz , tak oto w wielu większych strukturach Kardynałów niezagrożonych atakiem można ujrzeć groteskowe dekoracje - rzędy pojemników w których wiją się ranni, powoli leczeni przez Kardynalską opiekę. Wnętrza Wnętrza większych budynków posiadają także dodatkowo specjalne sale określane mianem haremów gdzie to przenoszone są kobiety które zdecydowały się dołączyć do Kardynałów pod wpływem ich propagandy, szukając azylu lub zostając przez nich uratowanymi. Haremy są na ogół dużymi komnatami wyróżniającymi się zwisającymi z łuków pod sufitem fioletowymi woalami, wyposażonymi w łoża wyłożone miękką pościelą wymienianą co kilka dni. Większe haremy posiadają dodatkowo na ogół basen oraz natryski służące do mycia kobiet. Po haremach krzątają się w dzień i noc droidy, a także służący - zarówno dobrowolni jak i niewolnicy - którzy karmią i poją kobiety, czasami także czesząc ich włosy, a także czyszcząc ich ciała z potu, resztek żywności i innego brudu. Służący ci nie mają absolutnie żadnych praw i mogą być traktowani przez kobiety Kardynałów tak jak tylko im się żywnie thumb|left|276px|[[Psychiczny Opróżniacz, widoczny jest typowy dla Kardynalskiej architektury styl i schemat kolorystyczny.]]podoba. W haremach często rozpylane są płatki kwiatów, a na podłodze rozstawiane są ciemnoróżowe świece zapachowe. W większych kompleksach Kardynałów umieszczone są systemy głośników używane aby prowadzić głos i rozkazy Kardynałów echem poprzez strukturę. Ze względu na ogromne ilości kobiet spożywających duże ilości pożywienia, większe kompleksy Kardynałów wyposażone są w zaawansowane i zawiłe systemy usuwania biologicznych odpadów takich jak odchody. Ogromne labirynty rur transportujące nieczystości z toalet w haremach a następnie kierujące je do specjalnych maszyn, gdzie to są za pomocą szeregu rozmaitych technologii konwertowane w gaz zapewniający swego rodzaju dodatkową energię, określany mianem "gazu olejowego" ze względu na to iż wiele żywności które spożywają kobiety jest głęboko smażone na oleju. W budowlach Kardynałów często pojawiają się także płaskorzeźby przedstawiające rasy którymi się zajmują. Struktury obronne Kardynałowie na ogół otaczają swoje bazy bardzo dużą warstwą ochrony, na którą to na ogół składają się wieżyczki DF.9, Bp.4 i Bp.2 a także wieżyczki przeciwlotnicze Imperialnej konstrukcji Bp.5, oraz ich autorskie Wieżyczki Pętające. Miasta Kardynałów Typowe miasta-świątynie Kardynałów mają kształt koła, z siedzibą oraz miejscami kultu Kardynałów w środku,otoczonymi murem o wysokości 40 metrów, z wmontowanymi na jego górze i dole wieżyczkami z dużymi ilościami regularnie rozstawionych ambrazur, a także czteroma szerokimi bastejami uzbrojonymi w potężne działa, zdolne do niszczenia myśliwców, a nawet większych statków. Za pierwszym murem znajdują się domy oraz inne struktury mieszkalne, thumb|274px|Schemat budowy typowego miasta-świątynii Kardynałów.oraz kolejny mur uzbrojony w ambrazury i wieżyczki, a także nieco mniejsze baszty, tym razem w liczbie ośmiu, wyposażone w po kilka mniejszych dział na górze, oraz generatory pola siłowego zdolne do osłony całego miasta. Za tym murem znajduje się ostatni "dystrykt" miasta - również w większości złożony z mieszkalnych struktur, ale wyróżniający się czterema bastejami w kształcie sześciokątów, stworzonymi do prowadzenia ognia w wypadku wdarcia się wrogiej piechoty do miasta, oraz jako lądowiska dla mniejszych statków, takich jak Loat. Dodatkowo basteje te posiadały w swoim wnętrzu swego rodzaju "dozowniki" Loatów które to mogą wypuszczać statki do boju. Ostatni mur oddzielający ten dystrykt od świata na zewnątrz posiada szesnaście baszt takiej samej wielkości jak te drugiego. W wypadku większych miast, schemat ten jest powiększany i poszerzany, zawsze w kolejności dwóch dystryktów mieszkalnych i jednego bojowego, stopniowo dodając mnożone podwójnie wieże - największe znane miasto Kardynałów posiadało na ostatnim murze obronnym aż pięćset-dwanaście baszt, i wymagało dodatkowych generatorów pola siłowego aby zapewnić pełną ochronę. Wojskowość Wojskowość Kardynałów jest aspektem wyjątkowo zastanawiającym - Kardynałowie bowiem miłują pokój i dążą do tego aby w ich życiu znalazło się jak najmniej przemocy, ich kult bowiem zakłada wyższość przyjemności i płodności nad agresją i śmiercią. Pomimo twego posiadają dość dużą armię - służącą głównie do obrony, a nie ataku. Początki Na początku głównymi pojazdami Kardynałów przez większość czasu były rozmaite niejako "profesjonalne" Brzydale tworzone z rozmaitych innych statków. Później jednak w czasach rozmaitych wojen doposażyli też swoją armię o wiele nowych konstrukcji, używanych jeszcze ciągle długo później przez armię. Nikt nie wie gdzie były one przechowywane, ale kilka z nich używano też do cywilnych celów takich jak pomoc budowlana na planetach Manot. Jednymi z najpotężniejszych konstrukcji własnych Kardynałów stały się masywne gąsienicowe czołgi [[EG-2 Apoplexis|EG-2 Apoplexis]], ich specyficzna artyleria znana jako MGPtrony, skopiowane od Imperium i ulepszone AT-AT Oblężnicze czy ich pierwsze pojazdy kroczące [[EG-1 Punisher|EG-1 Punisher]]. Podstawowi żołnierze Kardynałów wszystkich grup to Gwardia Obronna. Uzbrojeni w blastery lekkie, średnie lub ciężkie i wybierani są jedynie spośród ludzi dla większej unifikacji i braku potrzeby tworzenia dodatkowych, kosztownych komponentów zbroi do użytku z rasami ogoniastymi, posiadającymi więcej rąk, lub większymi lub mniejszymi od ludzi. Żołnierzy Kardynałów jest mniej od podstawowej piechoty innych armii, jest ich około od 40 do 50 procent mniej niż armii Imperium na czas Bitwy o Yavin, dlatego też Kardynałowie używają na ogół technik skrytobójstwa, skradania się, inwigilacji oraz walki psychologicznej. Siły zbrojne Kardynałów są podzielone na trzy główne grupy - Armię Kardynalską, Korpus Cordexium i Skrzydła Bogów. Osobny artykuł: Armia Kardynalska Armia Kardynalska to elitarne siły lądowo-powietrzno-morskie Kardynałów do których wstęp miał każdy z wyjątkiem ras Manot aby je chronić. Jest to najstarsza część armii, będąca z Kardynałami praktycznie od początku ich istnienia. Ich liderem jest Kgot L'pa. Wyposażenie Gwardziści Obronni tej grupy posiadają dodatkowo wysuwane, energetyczne tarcze osłaniające przed strzałami z blasterów i uderzeniami mieczy świetlnych. Pomimo tego iż każdy Gwardzista Obronny niezależnie od frakcji jest wyjątkowo dobrze wytrenowany i zdolny do zwycięskiej walki jeden na jeden nie tylko z mniejszymi przeciwnikami takimi jak przestępcy czy najemnicy, ale też żołnierzami tacy jak Szturmowcy Imperium, Gwardziści Armii Kardynalskiej to niemalże elita - mniejsi liczbą, ale znacznie potężniejsi od innych Gwardzistów. Ten typ jednostek stanowi jednak tylko i wyłącznie około 40% całości Armii Kardynalskiej - resztę stanowią rozmaite pojazdy takie jak czołgi TX-225 GAVw "Occupier", lekkie czołgi MLC-3, ciężkie czołgi T4-B, a także stare konstrukcje takie jak AT-TE lub eksperymentalne Czołgi Sejsmiczne Separatystów których to plany budowy przechwycono przed Bitwą o Dantooine podczas której to ich pierwszy raz użyto. Jako statków, Armia Kardynalska używa głównie myśliwców Loat i Imperialnych Lancet Aerial Artillery. Po przejęciu kontroli nad Laotai, a co za tym idzie zdobyciu ich technologii, Armia Kardynalska zyskała dostęp do militarnego wynalazku piratów - małych, wykonanych z durastali prętów o długości ołówka, pustych w środku i ukształtowanych specjalnie aby próba ich wyciągnięcia lub nawet poruszenie z nimi tkwiącymi w ciele było bardzo bolesne, określanych jako Bełty. Wielu członków Armii Kardynalskiej uczyło się specjalnego, tajnego języka do użytku podczas walki aby utrzymywać swoje taktyki na polu bitwy w sekrecie. Armia jest dodatkowo odpowiedzialna za projektowanie bardziej "mięsistych" i większych pojazdy Kardynałów do których to ma dostęp - ich wynalazkami są m.in. Apoplexis czy oblężnicze AT-AT. Osobny artykuł: Korpus Cordexium Korpus Cordexium 'to siły wsparcia składające się na Kardynałów wrażliwych na Moc oraz rozmaite, dziwaczne eksperymentalne technologie. Ich liderem jest Koros Mulir. Wyposażenie Korpus Cordexium założono w czasach Nieskończonego Imperium Rakata, jednak dopiero z czasem zaczął on przybierać swoją właściwą formę. Gwardziści Obronni Korpusu Cordexium byli inni niż ci którzy należeli do innych frakcji - byli uzbrojeni nie tylko w blastery, ale też w broń świetlną. Wielu z nich było wyszkolonych w użytkowaniu Mocy od urodzenia i oscylowało pomiędzy Jasną a Ciemną stroną. W korpusie Cordexium poza podstawowymi żołnierzami znajdują się też przeprogamowane droidy Separatystów OG-9, Octuptarra, IG-277 klasy Hailfire oraz NR-N99 klasy Persuader, a nawet ADSD i Droidy-Strażnicy typu Magna Guard. Oczywiście, żołnierze Korpus Cordexium mieli też dostęp do czołgów z linii T, od T1-B, do T4-B. Do Korpusu Cordexium w przeciwieństwie do podstawowej armii mogli zapisać się też nie-ludzie, a w szczególności rasy naturalnie wrażliwe na Moc. Dodatkowo, Korpus Cordexium był w posiadaniu wielu dziwnych technologii bazujących na koncepcjach takich jak zamrażanie lub rozmaite zdolności bazujące na Mocy, przykładami takowych mogą być pojazdy kroczące Abuliaszeh czy sztucznie stworzone organiczne drony znane jako Straż Lakator. Byli też odpowiedzialni za stworzenie Sese. Na ogół bazy Korpusu chroniły dodatkowe patrole Matalao i Rahai aby chronić owe eksperymentalne technologie. ''Osobny artykuł: Skrzydła Bogów '''Skrzydła Bogów to bardzo dobrze wyszkolona grupa stawiająca głównie na walkę w przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz atmosferze przy użyciu statków i myśliwców. Ich przywódcą jest Tarerekara. Wyposażenie Skrzydła Bogów powstały najpierw jako dywizja lotnicza Armii Kardynalskiej, a następnie stały się oddzielną grupą która skupiała się niemal tylko i wyłącznie na lotnictwie. Na wyposażeniu niezliczonych formacji Skrzydeł Bogów znalazły się zarówno modele Republikańskie takie jak myśliwce z rodziny Wingów, jak i Imperialne TIE. Po wojnach z Yuuzhan-Vongami, szeregi Skrzydeł Bogów zasiliło wiele dezerterów z Imperialnej Marynarki, oferując Kardynałom także próbki organicznej technologii Yuuzhan-Vongów, m.in. projekty tworzenia korala Yorik a także plany budowy m.in. Ogniomiotaczy, Skoczków Koralowych i Światostatków które to Skrzydła Bogów ukryły w swoich laboratoriach celem przyszłego użytku. Strategia Ze względu na swoją liczebność oraz tajemnicze, dziwne technologie z których korzystają Kardynałowie unikają - thumb|left|145px|Gwardzista Obronny.lub przynajmniej starają się unikać - otwartej walki, preferując zamiast tego inwigilację, szpiegostwo, walkę partyzancką oraz powolne "wyniszczanie" wroga. Jeżeli już dochodziło do walki, w walce używali na ogół aspektów psychologicznych, starając się obniżyć morale wroga i go osłabić specjalnymi umiejętnościami swoich pojazdów takich jak obniżanie temperatury czy sztuczki Mocy. Kardynalska Piechota *'Gwardia Obronna' - podstawowa piechota Kardynałów. Świetnie wyszkoleni oraz przygotowani do obrony swoich kobiet są siłą z którą należy się mierzyć, w szczególności jeżeli dany Kardynalski generał ma dostęp do komór klonujących dzięki którym to Gwardzistów może pojawić się więcej niż oponent jest w stanie zlikwidować. *'Rycerze Ondai '- piechota wrażliwa na Moc, stosująca w polu techniki Mocy, podobnie jak rycerze Jedi lub Sith. Ponad to dzięki możliwości korzystania z Zniewolenia Mocy, Rycerze stanowili wyjątkowo poważne zagrożenie. *'Oddani Niszczyciele' - specjalne oddziały wojskowe stworzone z terminalnie chorych Kardynałów, stworzone do szybkich i stosunkowo silnych ataków dokonywanych za pomocą detonacji małych ładunków wybuchowych przymocowanych do nich samych, poświęcając się za swoją religię. *'Superiorzy Życia' - potężna genetycznie modyfikowana piechota uzbrojona w ciężkie zbroje i broń, zdolna do oddychania w próżni. *'Psychogwardia '- genetycznie zmodyfikowane stworzenia będące przerażającym połączeniem ludzi i skorupiaków tworzone z bezkształtnych zlepków tkanki. Kardynalskie Pojazdy *'Maegalosk' - podstawowy Kardynalski czołg z napędem repulsorowym, tworzony nieprzerwanie od zarania dziejów. *'[[EG-1 Punisher|EG-1 ''Punisher]]' - podstawowa maszyna krocząca Kardynałów, zbudowana w sposób niekonwencjonalny i przypominająca bardziej trójnogiego, długonogiego pająka, zdolna także do miotania promieni niewolących Mocą. *'[[EG-2 Apoplexis|EG-2 Apoplexis]]' - gigantyczny pojazd gąsienicowy, miażdżący mniejsze czołgi i repulsorowe pojazdy pod swoimi gąsienicami, uzbrojony w dużych rozmiarów armatę zdolną nawet niszczyć mury. *'MGPtron' - zaawansowany pojazd repulsorowy będący swoistą artylerią, wykorzystujący do walki silny magnetyczny promień potrafiący skutecznie unieruchomić wrogie pojazdy lub niszczyć metalowe struktury. *'AT-AT Oblężniczy' - potężna machina krocząca na bazie AT-AT Imperium, uzbrojona w działo dużego kalibru, zdolne do ataków z bardzo dużego dystansu, zanim nawet reszta armii wkracza do walki. *'Abuliaszeh' - jeden z najdziwniejszych, oraz najbardziej pokręconych pojazdów Kardynałów. Krocząca maszyna zasilana za pomocą mózgów należących do poległych Kardynałów, zdolna do podbijania za pomocą Zniewolenia Mocy umysłów słabszych osób. *'Vakhzeer' - mały, jednoosobowy, szybki latający pojazd uzbrojony w pojedyncze działo. Stworzony głównie w celach rekonesansu i szybkiego zmylania przeciwnika. Kardynalskie statki *'TIE/se' - bardzo prototypowa konstrukcja myśliwca która jest używana jednak dość rzadko w walce, skradziona od Imperium Galaktycznego. *'Loat' - podstawowy myśliwiec Kardynalski. Bardzo szybki i zwrotny, oraz idealny do pobudzania u wroga najlepszej broni Kardynałów - strachu. Potrafi powodować obniżenia temperatury. Inne *'Wieżyczka Pętająca' - stacjonarna wieżyczka która jest w stanie osłabiać wroga za pomocą wywoływania u niego uczucia strachu. *'Psychiczny Opróżniacz''' - najpotężniejsza broń Kardynałów, oraz w zasadzie ich superbroń - urządzenie zdolne do wywoływania Zniewolenia Mocy na bardzo dużym obszarze. W Galaktyce Kardynałowie byli uznawani przez wielu za grupę wyjątkowo dziwną, a czasami nawet niebezpieczną - planety na których ich wpływ był bardzo duży pospólstwo oraz przeciwnicy często określali jako dotknięte "Macką Mrocznych Kapłanów". Pomimo tego cieszyli się uznaniem wśród wielu przedstawicieli ludności cywilnej, w szczególności ras które to były przez nich chronione. Znane były nawet przypadki gdzie Kardynałami fascynowały się dzieci Manot, opisując ich jako bohaterów. Pomimo swojej powierzchowności oraz zdolności psychicznych wielu Kardynałów było wręcz przez nie uwielbiane. Kardynałowie posiadali wiele nazw pośród Manot - Selonianie nazywali ich "Kawaluondai", co oznacza dosłownie "Ci wielbiący Ondai", rzadko widujący ich Nelvaanianie często brali ich za wysłanników swojego legendarnego bohatera Srebrnej Ręki (Holt Kazed), zwąc ich "Quala Palankaqia", co można przetłumaczyć jako "Ci którzy widzą umysł", lub "Quala Maquqa" czyli "Ci którzy służąc bronią". Cathary nazywały ich "Ar-Kabal Dinat", co można przetłumaczyć jako "Mnisi Wojny", tej samej nazwy używali też Farghule z ich "Azaqua Dantar". Ciekawostki *Kardynałowie przeszli przez dość sporą ewolucję. Na początku powstali jedynie jako element tła stacji ESR, w 2017 roku i nosili zbroje Mandalorian, a ich technologia bazowała nie na psychice, a na chłodzie i maskowaniu. Później autor zainspirowany armią Yuriego z gry Yuri's Revenge oraz tym że lubi motyw hipnozy i kontroli mózgów dodał Kardynałom "psychicznej" otoczki. Oryginalnie ich generałowie mieli też używać jako ilustracji postaci z serialu Oban: Star Racers. *Autor planował jako ich hymn umieścić utwór "Ameno", jednak nie pasował on do Star Wars. Innymi kandydatami do hymnu były "Era - Divano", "Enigma - Mea Culpa" oraz motyw przewodni Syren z Samuraja Jacka. Kategoria:Selonia Kategoria:Ćómverse Kategoria:Religie Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Junty wojskowe Kategoria:Postacie Ćómverse Kategoria:Kardynałowie Ondai Kategoria:Postacie